pokemon ranger soa:love is like a battlefield
by mewniyomixXxpokerangerhitomi
Summary: kate a happy,cheerful girl who meets a certain red-haired pervert who she fells in love with. As almia grows under threat so is their obstacle. Will kate be able to love him or will she get caught in her obstacle? (i know i suck in summaries XD) rated t for swearing and some other stuff
1. Chapter 1:the beigining

**mew niyomi:hey everyone this is pokemon ranger soa:love is like a battlefield**

**kate:yay cant wait!**

**mew niyomi:in this story we will present our favorite couple and its...drum roll please!*drum starts tapping*katexkeith!**

**keith:whoohoo!**

**mew niyomi:and their will be some other couples as well like...oops! might not spoiled it for readers but im sure you guys know who are the other couples are**

**rythmi:can we start now?**

**mew niyomi:alright then the story begins...**

* * *

"3 2 1 capture on!"said a certain blue eye girl. She then starts making loops around the pikachu with her styler. Finally after a while she captured the pikachu.

"well done you have passed your entrance exam. Together we will rule the world."said . Just then a brown-haired women came inside.

" please do not scare our new student with your crazy stories."said the brown-haired teacher.

"hehe sorry about that."said mr. kaplan.

"well sorry about that my name is i will be your teacher. I see that you just passed the entrance exam then shall we go to inside now kate the rest of the class is waiting for you."said . After that kate and both left the building.

"have fun with your school life."said kate and left.

As kate entered the ranger school her life was about to begin waiting for her.

* * *

**kate:wow good start**

**mew niyomi:thank you next chapter will be longer than this i hope**

**keith:when is the next chapter?**

**mew niyomi:the next chapter is around the corner but if readers review my story ill upload faster**

**rythmi:you heard her review now i wanna see what happens next if you dont...*takes out baseball bat***

**mew niyomi:*sweatdropped*rythmi calm down im sure they will**

**rythmi:they better!**

**issac:review and you will get a virtual styler if you dont rythmi will beat you up**

**mew niyomi:review&peace!**


	2. Chapter 2:new student

**mew niyomi:hey everyone this is pokemon ranger soa:love is like a battlefield**

**kate:yay cant wait!**

**mew niyomi:in this story we will present our favorite couple and its...drum roll please!*drum starts tapping*katexkeith!**

**keith:whoohoo!**

**mew niyomi:and their will be some other couples as well like...oops! might not spoiled it for readers but im sure you guys know who are the other couples are**

**rythmi:can we start now?**

**mew niyomi:alright then the story begins...**

* * *

"3 2 1 capture on!"said a certain blue eye girl. She then starts making loops around the pikachu with her styler. Finally after a while she captured the pikachu.

"well done you have passed your entrance exam. Together we will rule the world."said . Just then a brown-haired women came inside.

" please do not scare our new student with your crazy stories."said the brown-haired teacher.

"hehe sorry about that."said mr. kaplan.

"well sorry about that my name is i will be your teacher. I see that you just passed the entrance exam then shall we go to inside now kate the rest of the class is waiting for you."said . After that kate and both left the building.

"have fun with your school life."said kate and left.

As kate entered the ranger school her life was about to begin waiting for her.

* * *

**kate:wow good start**

**mew niyomi:thank you next chapter will be longer than this i hope**

**keith:when is the next chapter?**

**mew niyomi:the next chapter is around the corner but if readers review my story ill upload faster**

**rythmi:you heard her review now i wanna see what happens next if you dont...*takes out baseball bat***

**mew niyomi:*sweatdropped*rythmi calm down im sure they will**

**rythmi:they better!**

**issac:review and you will get a virtual styler if you dont rythmi will beat you up**

**mew niyomi:review&peace!**


End file.
